Unexpected Teamwork
by DracosLuva7
Summary: When Harry's long lost sister ends up psycho, it's up to Harry and Draco to tame her and break her free from her captor. Evenually Drarry slashy smutty goodness!
1. Chapter 1

Umm Draco is NOT in this chapter, so DO NOT KILL ME! BE WARNED!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry or any of the other characters in this fic except Severus Evans/Potter...(Unfortunately)**

Harry sat on the only swing his cousin, Dudley, had not yet destroyed with his gang. He was thinking very hard about something; he was staring at the ground, unseeing, knuckles white on the chains. Very suddenly, he was hit with a flashback of a time long ago.

_The small, red haired girl laughed as her aunt spun her around in the air. Dudley was at school, but Harry had faked being sick to stay home. Aunt Petunia was only nice to him when her husband and son weren't around. It was the day before Harry's sister's birthday, and Aunt Petunia was taking her and Harry out shopping. He knew Severus couldn't help but be awestruck by London; she didn't get out that much, even less than Harry did. _

_"Look, Hawwy! It's soooo pwetty!" She squealed, pointing to a glass ornament hanging in a shop window. It was in the shape of a blue fairy, wings out, flying through the air._

_"Oh, you silly girl, I told you, we'll get you breakable presents when your a little older," Aunt Petunia reminded her. Severus half pouted for a millisecond, but then they reached the bookstore. Harry's heart leapt. The Barnes and Nobles was his favorite store in the entire world, and his aunt let him sneak there at least once a month to get books. Once they were inside, they raced to the Young Adult fiction. Harry immeadiately spotted The Wizard Heir by Cinda Williams Chima and snatched it. _

_"Please?" He pleaded. Aunt Petunia glanced at it, and nodded._

_"Just don't let your uncle see that," She warned. "You know how he is about anything that has to do with magic."_

_He and Severus had picked out a good twenty books all together. They knew the rules: if they wanted the books, no words to their uncle or cousin, both of whom would not approve (as Dudley can't even read). They were sitting in the back of the room reading while Aunt Petunia got some Starbucks when Severus saw a child holding the very same ornament that she had spotted in the shop window. Silently, the almost-four year old got up and ran over to the kid. He looked a few years older than she was. As the two walked away, Harry sat there, mesmerized by the book he was reading, never noticing she was gone. A few minutes later, he glanced up. Severus wasn't sitting next to him! He panicked, running through the store calling her name. Aunt Petunia saw him, with tears running down his face as he yelled her name, his and his sister's book in each hand. Her fear peaked as she picked the crying boy up and asked him what happened._

_"I was-s-s r-r-reading m-m-my book, and I looked over, and sh-sh-she was gone!" Harry sobbed. Aunt Petunia shushed him softly, patting his back, and turned to the store clerk and reported what happened, looking extremely worried. The store was searched, the authorities were told, and an investigation sprung up. They searched everywhere in London, but it was no use. Severus Lily Potter was gone. _

_The next day, Harry stayed home again. Uncle Vernon seemed delighted to have gotten rid of the "little runt", and was only miffed that they hadn't taken Harry too, but "Why would anyone want a little freak like you?" as Harry had been told. After Dudley went to school, Harry and Aunt Petunia cried and cried, because it was Severus's birthday, and she was not there. Every year after, on May 5th, Harry would stay home from school, and Aunt Petunia and him would talk about what had happened, wondering where she was, and if she was alive and healthy and happy. So when Harry went to Hogwarts, they had to do it over owl post, writing letters telling the other about how things were at each place. May 5th was always the worst day of the year, except Harry couldn't exactly take school off, so he had to plaster on a smile and suffer through the day. He didn't cry anymore, though. Severus wouldn't want him to cry._

Harry sat there, on the swing, wallowing in his misery for however long he dared, but then he heard Dudleys gang come around the corner, and knew he had to go home, lest he would suffer the utterly frustrating lectures his uncle seemed to think were the only way to punish Harry. He stood, and right as he began to go home, someone said his name. What the fuck? It sounded like-no it couldn't be-he whirled aound and gaped.

"Severus?" He whispered.

She stood, leaning against the pole of the swing, green eyes watching him warily. Oh, she had grown so much! Her red hair had a black and a green streak in it; it was layered carefully, split down the middle. Severus wore a black t-shirt that was held tight by a hairtie with a lime green tank top under it, dark blue skin tight jeans, and knee high black boots. She had worn black eyeliner and mascara to see if she could shock her brother with how much she had changed (AKA how slutty she could be-the t-shirt had been cut low); she needn't have bother, because he was frozen with shock of seeing her again.

"Hello, _Potter_." Harry seemed taken aback at her tone. "Nice seeing you again. I am looking forward to reacquainting with you and _dear Aunt Petunia_."

"Severus?" He tried to sound in charge, but her tone scared him. "I-I dunno what you're talking about."

Severus laughed cruelly. "When you didn't watch me more carefully, I was taken to a place that taught me many things. One of them is telling when people are frightened. Are you frightened, Potter?" She took a step closer. "I think you are, Potter, because you aren't putting a mask on, like any fucking confident and intelligent person would." She reached in her boot and brought out a knife.

Harry's eyes widened. "What are you talking about, Sev? I thought you were a Potter; why do you keep calling me by that if we both are?"

"I am_ not a Potter_; I am an Evans, born and raised," She snarled, stepping closer. Harry squeaked and took a step backward. Severus waited, as if testing him, waiting for him to run, but he held his ground.

"Well then, _Evans_, you better explain what's going on, 'cause I'm not leaving until you do."

"Big mistake, Harry," Severus breathed, and before Harry could react, she sprang, flipping over him and pulling him close, she put the knife to his throat. "Well, Harry, I am here for a reason other then reuniting with my long lost brother. Can you think of what that might be?" Harry couldn't move as she slowly took his wand out of his pocket and slid it into her boot. "I have been sent here to kill you, Harry," She whispered in his ear. "No, no, not by Voldermort-God, Harry, you think I would settle for that? No, I am here under the command of another, a much stronger, much more dangerous opponent. One with powers you couldn't even imagine." She took the knife and slid it down to his stomach. "No, too risky-I might not kill you there." The knife went to Harry's chest, where his heart was thumping loudly and painfully. "_Perfect_." She counted the ribs up to where his heart was, so she could slip the knife inbetween his ribcage.

"Listen-Severus, I don't know who sent you here, or why-but you've gotta listen to me!" Harry gasped as the knife point started through his skin. His mind was whirling-what the hell was going on?

"No, Potter, you listen-you have exactly three seconds left to live." Severus snapped at him , and she put three fingers on his stomach . "Three,"She lifted a finger , "Two," She lifted another finger, "One." Severus slid the knife inbetween his ribs as she lifted the last finger from her brother's stomach. Then she pulled it out of his chest, and let out an exasperated sigh. "Sonavabitch."

She looked into her brother's fading eyes, and shook her head. Then she took a pill from a bottle (from her boot) and put it in his mouth. "Swallow, Harry," She whispered. He gulped it down dry, and then she listened as his heart slowed down and, finally, stopped. She couldn't believe herself-she was fucking risking everything for a boy she hadn't seen since she was four, because she cheated at everything, even killing. Severus had miscounted Harry's ribs on purpose so she knew she wouldn't kill him, and so she could fake it, she brought pills that stopped peoples hearts for five minutes, so she could act fucking bewildered when he ended up alive. She groaned inwardly. But when she saw him, no, she knew she couldn't kill her big brother, not then, not ever. She kissed him on the cheek, hugged his limp form, and stood and walked away.

****  
Do not kill me! I promise I didn't kill Harry this early in the story! I prolly will have the next chap. up by next weekend, if not earlier! Please review! SHARING IS CARING ;P


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters except Sevreus Evans/Potter, Whiz, and the Mysterious Unnamed Man.**

Omg I'm soooooooo sorry about the delay! I got grounded thanks to my effing math teacher and I still haven't got a beta for this and it's been bothering me so I finally got this chapter up! And I changed one of the genre-thingies cause I realized it was going to have a shit ton of fantasy in it.

I am starting the next chapter as soon as I'm done posting this!

Merry Christmas!

* * *

Chapter Two

Draco stirred in his bed. He had been taking a well deserved nap after listening to his Father rant about the fact that, _yet again_, Harry Potter had escaped the Dark Lord. Whatever, he thought, scowling. Who cares what old Scarhead does anyway?

_Tap, tap, tap._

What the hell? He had barely registered that it was something at the window that was making the noise when an urgent shout came through the glass.

"Ow! Fuck, I hate landing outside your window, Dray! Open up, before I fall!" Gracia, otherwise known as Whiz, yelled from the sweltering outdoors.

Draco raced to the window and unlatched it at once. Whiz fell through the open window, quickly jumping to her feet. "What's up, Whiz?" He asked at once, noting to leave his window open as she was now glaring at him furiously.

"What's up? What's up?" She exclaimed. "I have been on that fucking ledge for a half an hour! You ought to know by now that my wings get tired quickly when I'm Hovering and that I hate clinging to that ledge like I'm some bat-shit Muggle rock-climber!"

Whiz was a tall, thin girl with shiny black hair down past her waist, which was currently in a braid to stop it from getting in her face. She was pretty, with hazel eyes and full lips, and Draco had used to fancy her, before...well, he didn't like thinking about it. Anyway, Whiz had been Draco's best friend, along with Pansy, Blaise, Vincent, and Gregory, since they were five years old, when Draco had been alone in his room, crying, and Whiz had come in to comfort him. After what seemed forever of begging and pleading, he had finally gotten her to tell him how she got in his room: his window. Because while Whiz seemed normal on the surface, she had a secret: she had an incredibly strong pair of wings.

"Bugger off, Whiz," He replied. "I was sleeping."

Whiz gasped in mock shock. "You? Sleeping? What- in the middle of the afternoon?" She sniggered.

Draco rolled his eyes. Whiz always made fun of him for his midday naps. He knew they were a bad habit to get into, especially with the school year approaching. However, if his father didn't shut his mouth about stupid Potter, he was going to drive his son mad.

"Anyway, Drake, I promised my brother we'd meet him in Surrey; he said he had something important to tell us," Whiz said matter-of-factly.

"Alright, but we can't be too long; Mother will flip if she finds out I snuck out with you again," Draco said.

He slipped into a harness that allowed him to fly a little below Whiz and clipped the rope onto her harness. Then, together, they jumped.

Flying with Whiz was easier and more entertaining than flying on a broom. The sight of the Manor shrinking into a tiny dot on the horizon was strangely satisfying. He drunk in the cooler air as the flew over the countryside at incredible speeds, watching trees and houses and, eventually, whole neighborhoods whiz past, which was where Whiz had gotten her nickname, as she, more than anyone, loved the view.

They started to descend as the skies began to darken. Landing in a Muggle park ("What a choice in fucking venue," Draco had muttered to Whiz, and she had nodded in agreement), the two waited patiently. Then, noticing movement in the corner of his eye, Draco's heart thumped painfully loud, and he couldn't believe his eyes: Harry sodding Potter, just sitting there on the swing, staring at the ground! Draco was just about to point that out to Whiz, when Potter stood up, and took about two steps and twirled around. He said something Draco couldn't hear, and some one answered, leaning up against the pole of the swing set. Draco couldn't see her face, but he could see a lot of red hair, and he could see she was wearing Muggle wear. Ugh, he thought. A Weasley. No, wait- There was a green and a black streak in her hair. No Weasley would be caught dead wearing Slytherin colors, just as no Slytherin would be caught wearing the disgusting Gryffindor colors. Potter's eyes got wide and suddenly, the girl had flipped over his head and was holding a knife to his throat.

Alarmed, Draco looked at Whiz, who was straining to hear what they were saying.

The red head moved the knife down to Harry's stomach. Then, she seemed to change her mind. Shaking her head, she tapped each of Harry's ribs, counting them. Then, ever so slowly, she slid the knife in between his ribs. Draco had already begun to run over to him, to save him, when Whiz grabbed his arm and held him back.

"What fuck are you doing?" He hissed as he watched the girl plunge a knife into Harry's heart.

Whiz shook her head. "Watch."

They crept closer, half hidden in shadow.

The girl had laid Harry down on the ground, and was slipping something into his mouth. She gave him a kiss on the forehead, straightened up, and walked away, but not before dropping something on the ground. They watched her leave. Unable to keep away any longer, Draco crept up to Harry's body.

"Harry?" Draco whispered. "Shit, Whiz- we've got to get help!"

"No, wait, Drake," Whiz said in a worried voice. "Who was that girl?"

"No idea," he replied. "At first, I thought it was the Weaselette, but then I saw the streaks in her hair." He put his hand on Harry's cold forehead, and traced the scar that marked him different from every one else. "Harry?"

"Dray, I think-" But her words were cut off as Harry's heart abruptly started beating again, and he sucked in air and opened his eyes.

"Where's S- What the hell are you doing here Malfoy?" Harry asked angrily.

"I was meeting a brother of my friend here's, Potter, before you decided to let a girl come and stab you in the chest without even raising your wand!" Malfoy spat. "What were you thinking?"

"For your information, the only reason I didn't is because she stole it from me while holding a fucking knife to my throat!" Harry retorted.

"Hang on, you two," Whiz interrupted. "That girl dropped something as she was walking off." She walked over to it and picked it up. It was Harry's wand.

"What the hell?" Draco turned to Harry and raised his eyebrows. "What's going on, Potter?"

"Got me," Harry replied. "I have no idea what the hell that girl was doing here." He realized that he was still bleeding. "Fuck, Malfoy, I gotta get home and to a hospital."

Draco frowned. "Why would you go to your aunt and uncles house when you need to get to a hospital. A wizard hospital," He added when Harry opened his mouth to retort that that was where he was going to go anyway.

"For one, I have to tell the Dursleys why I'm still not home after darling Diddykins is home, if he is home," Harry scowled, realizing he didn't know how much time had passed.

"Darli-" Draco had begun to say, but Whiz cut him off with a glare.

"I have to get home," Harry said firmly. He took his wand from Whiz and stood up, but quickly he lost his balance due to blood loss, and fell into Draco's arms. Both of the boys flushed, and Whiz came to Draco's rescue.

"Here, Potter." She draped his arm over her shoulder and supported him as Draco quickly got under Harry's other arm. Together they slowly stumbled down the street. They could hear Dudley's gang shouting their goodbyes. Surely more time had gone by? Harry couldn't make sense of any of it. Finally it was just them and Dudley on the street.

"Oi, you! Muggle!" Draco shouted, still supporting a fading Harry.

Dudley turned around slowly. Then he caught sight of the three of them staggering and his mouth dropped open. "What the-?" He glanced around and gaped like an idiot at the sight of Harry being held up by two people he had never seen before, his piggy eyes latched on the wand in Draco's hand. "Y-you're one of them, aren't you?" He whimpered fearfully.

"Yes, and if you don't help get Harry home, I'm going to fucking hex you," Draco snapped impatiently. "Now-" He stopped, because Dudley was gaping openly at something behind him. He turned as quickly as he could while still supporting Harry, and immeadiately spotted what the whale of a Muggle was staring at.

An Asain-looking man with no shirt was standing there, his eyes closed. He black jagged looking lines that thickened and thinned in different places all over his face, chest and arms. He breathed in deeply, and opened his eyes; they were the deepest shade of black. He had dark purple circles under his eyes that looked as if he hadn't slept for a week. Yet, he had an air of elegance, power, and beauty about him that there was no doubt in Draco's mind that he came from a powerful family, like his.

"Ah, how I do adore the wonderful scent of human blood," he sighed, his eyes lingering on Harry's damp chest. Draco seized up in fear; this had to be some horrible dream, because there was no way that that man right there, with all his power, could be a vampire-was there? Because that voice could make that happiest man on earth go suicidal if he so much as suggested it as a wonderful idea that he might like very much.

That was the last thing Draco thought before the man held up his hand and muttered something that he didn't understand. He heard a lond resounding BANG! and everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own any of the lovely people in this fic except Whiz, Severus Potter, and Bomber (who you will meet at a later date.)

* * *

Draco raised his head a few inches, then at the considerable pain of doing such an action, carefully laid it down again onto the hard...linoleum? ...the hell? He wondered. Where the hell was he?

Then he remembered: he was in a muggle Suburbia where he was supposed to meet Whiz's brother, Bomber, but instead he watched Boy Wonder get stabbed then they all got blown up by some loon with weird arse eyes and tattoos everywhere.

He peeled his eyes open and looked around at all the glittering appliances. A woman was leaning over the fat pig from earlier, dabbing at a nasty cut over his right eye. Whiz was standing, talking on her cell phone rapidly in Hungarian (don't ask him how she knew it) and looking absolutely furious. Potter was laying close to him eyes closed, but his breathing seemed to have improved, and the hole in his chest wasn't gaping open and gushing blood.

"Whatever, Bomber. I'll see you in the nest." Whiz clicked the phone shut and saw that Draco was looking at her through bloodied eyes. "Scales!" She exclaimed, rushing over. "You're awake!"

He winced as the scrapes on his back twinged nastily. "Yeah, Feathers, I'm awake. What's the outcome?"

"You've got bruises and a couple of scrapes on your back, Potter's got a broken arm, and I've got jack shit, seeing as I've got wings and I can fly away," She replied a little smugly.

Draco rolled his eyes.

The woman looked up. "Oh, you're awake," she said tiredly. She put down the wash cloth and picked up a small tub of peculiar black liquid and a...paintbrush?

"This might sting a bit," she warned gently, and dipped the tip of the chipped wood brush into the mysterious black liquid. She then unbuttoned his shirt and Draco blushed crimson. Whiz smirked. The woman slowly traced a circle, then a line through it onto to Draco's chest. To finish it, she added a line atop the line going to the right and down at a right angle, and then did the opposite to the bottom.

At once it felt freezing ass cold and burning hot all at once going down his back and he gasped in shock and in pain. Then as soon as it had started, the foreign sensation died down, and his back and his head didn't hurt anymore.

Whiz sniggered at his expression. He glowered at her.

"Not a word, Birdbeak. Not unless you want me to tell Bomber about the time when you hacked his harddrive and planted all those porno sites to freak out the Flock Leader."

"You wouldn't!" WHiz gasped, looking horrified.

"Would to." Draco smirked wickedly.

Just then, he heard a small pathetic sounding whimper, and looked over to see Potter stirring, grimacing as he adjusted to the pain in his head. "Aunt Petunia?" He whispered.

"Harry!" She whispered, rushing forward. "How are you feeling?"

"Like a fucking fat arse sumo wrestler came and sat on my arm and my chest," He answered, smiling weakly. "Now are you gonna mark me or what?"

Draco gasped, and shared a shocked look with Whiz. DId he just ask to be..? No. No way.

At his expression, Harry sighed, exasperated. "No, not like that Malfoy."

He unbuttoned his shirt, and somehow, Draco's eyes were glued to his fingers as they slowly undid his buttons and then he inaudibly gasped. Harry was _built. _He was tan and muscular, and Draco felt his mouth go dry as images of Boy Wonder's delicious body skwirming under him as he did dirty Slytherin things to said body flitted through his brain.

The woman, Aunt Petunia, had dipped the paintbrush back into the odd liquid and traced the same thing onto chest. Potter grimaced.

Whiz noticed me staring, and raised an eyebrow.

"_Scales, I didn't know you were into hot male Gryffindors," _Whiz simpered sweetly in French.

Draco scowled. _"Shut your face, Feathers. You don't know jack."_

"Wow, Malfoy. Didn't know you liked being called "Scales'," Potter goaded maliciously.

Draco gasped. "You understand French?"

He smirked. "_Yeah, Scales. I do. My Aunt does too,"_ He added, grinning at Draco's mortified expression.

_"Well as much as I'd love to watch you two lovebirds flirt, I've got things to do. Like figure out what the hell I'm supposed to do with you three misfits," _Aunt Petunia winked at the two coloring boys and walked out of the kitchen.

Harry cleared his throat uncomfortably. "So, what the hell are you guys doing here?"

Whiz grinned, unfazed at the tension between the boys. "Oh, Scales and I were coming to see whatever my crazy brother wanted to show us. No idea what though."

Draco scowled. "Feathers, how many times do I have to tell you-"

"Yeah, yeah, don't call you Scales in front of Walkers like Potter, Zabini, that Parkinson bint, your parents, et all," Whiz finished lazily, winking at Harry.

"Walker? What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Harry said, interpreting it as an insult of some kind.

"It means you don't have wings, Furface," Whiz smirked at him. Harry's eyebrows shot up. Furface? What the hell was she-?

Wait. Wings?

She grinned and slowly, dramatically unfurled her wings. Harry's mouth fell to the sparkling linoleum kitchen floor. They were pitch black, silky smooth to the touch, and the light shined off them. They had an 12 foot wingspan and were strong and powerful and beautiful.

Draco sniggered at the awed look on Harry's face. "Potter, it isn't polite to stare," he sneered.

"Which you seem to be doing a lot of, Draco, dearie," Harry replied coolly, enjoying the way he flushed a light pink at his words.

Draco scowled at him. "Shut up, Scarhead."

Potter chuckled. "Oooooh, I'm so scared. Whaddaya gonna do, shoot fire at me, Dragonbreath?"

Aunt Petunia walked in just as Draco opened his mouth to retort. "You kids'll have to stay here for now. No buts," she added as all three mouths opened in shock, horror, and/or outrage. "Dumbledore's orders."

Then, simultaneously, they all pouted. Petunia nearly lost it, but kept her composure.

"Whiz, dear, you can use the guest room. Draco, you can share Harry's room."

Draco and Harry's faces both mirrored the same horrified expression. Score one to zip, Petunia, She thought. Take that boys.

Whiz grinned. This was gonna be great!

* * *

AN- I sorry it took me so long! As the story goes on, i plan on making the chaps longer, so no worries!


End file.
